Forum:Bakugan Fanon Wiki!
Hi, guys! I recently found an awesome wiki for anyone who is a fan of Bakugan! It is the Bakugan Fanon Wiki. I forgot how to link to other wikis, but just search it or something and it should pop up. It is super in-active, but a nice user called Abce2 wants to adopt it and rebuild it. So go help rebuild and add an ally to our wiki ally chart or whatever we have! --PabloDePablo 01:05, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Ummm..... Bakugan isn't related to CP. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Abce is a penguin. Penguin means he edits either the CPW, Fanon, or UNCP. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 02:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I know Bakugan is not related to CP, but all we have to do is tell users to search for it and start editing there! Besides, we need someone who will agree to an alliance after the bumps with CPW. --PabloDePablo 13:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Unless its a big Fanon, like the Star Wars Fanon, I'm sure we won't have a good relationship.We need a wiki not edited by penguins. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 15:45, November 11, 2009 (UTC) It's not big, but it's nice. Size in a wiki does not matter. A big wiki can ally a small wiki, meaning both will become edited more and the small wiki will eventually be equal to us. Besides, it would make a nice multi-verse event for CP and Bakugan! --PabloDePablo 22:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC) The wiki's not related to CP, it doesn't make any sense. And the multiverse argument only applies IN-UNIVERSE. This is real-world we're talking here. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 23:55, November 11, 2009 (UTC) To be honest, me and Abce2 have a deal. The deal is that if you all go and edit there, I get high power there when Abce adopts the wiki. Do it for the good of the Bakugan Fanon Wiki, they have it really hard! --PabloDePablo 01:10, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Umm..I hardly recall that deal. I meant if you edit a lot and help new users, I can trust you then. Besides, I hardely ever edit the CPW or the Fanon. I do most of my work on the Bakugan wikia. Though I would have asked the Bakugan wikia before a none related one.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 13:51, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Vote Ok, now let's vote on if we put something up to get users to go to BFW! For *-- 2 words for y'all, multi-verse. events. PabloDePablo 23:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *I LOVE BAKUGAN!--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 19:59, January 30, 2010 (UTC) * * Against *--[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 23:06, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *The wiki has no relationship with CP, it wouldn't make any sense. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 23:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) * Eww -Sam Rudi *How about one with penguins? --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 14:14, November 12, 2009 (UTC) * Neutral *Vote * * * *